Just for good luck
by aonalion
Summary: Shou doesn't need anyone or anything in order to win... except maybe for a kiss. Oneshot, Manjoume X Shou


**A/N:** This is based on episode 56. Some things are just too good not to write about ;)

* * *

><p>Manjoume was on his way to watch the duel between Marufuji Shou and that girl from Obelisk Blue, Kochou Ran, and apparently, so was the rest of the school. Students hurried past him, yelling to their friends to hurry up; the duel was about to start and everyone wanted good seats. This was a duel with <em>the<em> Kaiser's little brother after all.

But Manjoume wasn't exactly in a rush; he knew Shou and his brother were nothing alike and his hopes for this duel weren't too high. He knew the teachers had promised Shou that if he won he'd be transferred to Ra Yellow, but Manjoume didn't know what would happen if he lost. Would he get expelled? He had to admit he didn't quite know what he felt about that possibility. Probably mostly annoyance, since if Shou did get expelled, Judai would become even more of a pain in the ass than he already was.

"Manjoume!"

He would recognize that voice anywhere, but Manjoume was still surprised when he turned around and saw the little bluenet hurrying towards him. What caught his attention was a blank envelope Shou was holding. Manjoume cocked his head to one side, wondering what Shou was up to. He really should be getting ready; the duel was only minutes away.

"Could you give this to Big Bro?" Shou wondered, holding out the envelope.

"Is that how you ask someone for a favor?" Manjoume responded and frowned slightly.

"Please!" the bluenet said and held out the envelope even further. He closed his eyes tight and bowed his head, waiting for Manjoume to take the envelope. After a moment's hesitation, the black-haired teen reached out and snatched it from Shou's hand, and he could instantly feel the familiar shape of a Duel Monsters card inside of it.

Shou went away without saying anything further, much to Manjoume's surprise. He watched the other leave and made sure he was out of hearing before opening the envelope. He knew he shouldn't, but Shou's strange behavior had seriously made him interested.

When he opened the envelope he couldn't stop himself from emitting a tiny little gasp.

"This card…"

It was Power Bond; the card Shou had gotten from the Kaiser; the card he was supposed to use to win his duels. Why would he want to give it to Judai? Why didn't he want to use it in his duel against Kochou? Was he confident enough to think that he could win without it, or was there another reason? It made no sense to Manjoume; of course he knew you could win using weak cards – just look at the Ojama trio – but Power Bond was too good to give up on.

Despite hesitating at first, Manjoume turned around and hurried down the corridor, the same way Shou had disappeared. All the students were gone from the hallway now, and he hoped he could catch the bluenet before the duel started.

He was completely caught off guard when he rounded a corner and almost ran right into Shou, who stood leaning against the wall, staring out in space. Manjoume's near-crash into him made him snap out of it, and he blinked before looking up, clearly surprised. They stared at each other for a few dazed seconds; grey eyes meeting grey eyes in shared confusion.

Then Manjoume's usual manners kicked in.

"What the hell are you doing, the duel is about to start!" When Shou's only response was blinking twice, Manjoume's couldn't help but continue. "And why would you want to give Power Bond to Judai, you need it to win the duel!"

Shou immediately frowned, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

"No I don't!" he said, and Manjoume was taken aback by the intensity in his voice and eyes. "I don't need it to win! … I don't want to need it," he added, his voice much quieter this time, and he lowered his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Manjoume said cautiously and for a moment forgot all about Shou having to hurry to the duel. He got an ill-boding feeling in the pit of his stomach at the other's words.

"Kenzan said… if you can't evolve you're just going to die out," Shou said, his voice nothing more than a whisper, and Manjoume had to strain his ears to be able to hear anything. "And Big Bro is already the hero of the academy… Hayato has found his path, and even you have as well! I'm the only one who hasn't evolved… I'm going to die out. Don't you get it?" He looked up and Manjoume was shocked over the amount of emotion he could see in his grey eyes. Manjoume stared at him, desperately trying to figure out what the other was saying, and for once found that he was without words.

"I, uh…"

"If I can win without using Power Bond I will evolve as a duelist," Shou continued as if Manjoume wasn't there, but the eye contact he refused to let go assured him that wasn't the case. "I don't want to depend on anyone else or anyone else's card to win, not even my brother's."

"… I see," Manjoume finally said. He understood now, and Shou did have a point. But he still couldn't help but think using Power Bond would make things a lot easier for him. He was just on the verge of saying that when Shou interrupted him yet again.

"There's just one thing… I don't really _need_ it, but I _want_ it."

Looking down, Manjoume saw something strange; Shou had a slight pink tint to his cheeks. But the look Shou gave him when he raised his head was even stranger. Manjoume couldn't remember anyone looking at him like that, and before his mind could register what happened Shou had grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled himself up. A pair of soft lips suddenly covered his own and Manjoume found himself looking at Shou's closed eyes, his mind numb with shock.

Before he could close his eyes, push the bluenet away, kiss him back, _anything_, Shou broke away and instantly backed away a few steps. Manjoume was still staring at him – he couldn't help it – and the other's blush was more obvious now.

"Just for good luck," he said and a shy smile ghosted across his face.

And with those words he turned around and walked away, leaving Manjoume standing there in the hallway with Power Bond still in the envelope in his hand.


End file.
